<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Douces, amères by Lorelei (Piarelei)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359141">Douces, amères</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei'>Lorelei (Piarelei)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane supporte difficilement la mort de sa sœur. La haine, la colère, le désespoir, la douleur se consument en elle alors que le monde continue de s'agiter et que tous semblent se relever après cette épreuve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Douces, amères</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Il est dit que le temps apaise les blessures... Il ne faut pas en croire un mot... Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur la vraie douleur, celle qui fait mal, qui brûle les poumons et la gorge, qui vrille les tympans, qui déchiquette lentement le cœur. La douleur qui nous prend aux tripes jusqu'à nous faire vomir, ce genre de douleur... ce genre de douleur le temps permet de mieux la dissimiler, mieux la cacher. Mais pas de l'apaiser, certainement pas... »</p>
<p></p><div><p>Elle lâcha un soupir.</p><p>« Le mieux pour continuer à vivre doit être de tout effacer, de repartir de zéro ; les souvenirs heureux, les moins heureux, les sourires et les larmes. Tout doit partir, s'envoler, s'arracher à notre mémoire. Ça fait mal aux premiers instants, mais après c'est une véritable délivrance, j'en suis sûre... Si nous ne savons plus pourquoi on souffre, on ne souffre plus. C'est de la logique. De la simple logique... Lissana, je veux tout oublier... Mais je peux pas, je peux pas, j'essaye mais ça passe pas. Ça fait trop mal, j'en respire plus. Je veux plus souffrir Lissana. Je veux plus... Reviens, s'il te plaît... Je ne peux même pas pleurer, pleurer ça fait trop mal, c'est exprimer ses sentiments. Alors je peux pas, je refuse de pleurer, ça brûle trop... Je suis désolée Lissana... Je suis tellement désolée... »</p><p>Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un simple murmure dans la nuit, soufflé sur les flocons de neige qui volaient devant son visage. Sa lèvre bleutée tremblait de froid, mais Mirajane, elle, avait l'impression de brûler, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se consumait dans de grandes flammes incandescentes. Ses bras étaient verrouillés autour de ses genoux, ses pieds nus trempaient dans la neige glaciale, l'eau cristallisée fondait lentement pour venir transpercer le bas de son pyjama. Adossée à une stèle de pierre grise, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, que ses poumons étaient remplis de larmes et que ses veines ne distribuaient à ses muscles que de la douleur.</p><p>« Je peux plus Lissana. Je sais même pas ce qui t'est arrivée... T'es même pas là, je me demande même pourquoi je te parle. Est-ce que je revivrais un jour, au moins ? Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais oublier la douleur ? Je sais même pas ce que c'est de ne plus souffrir. J'ai l'air idiote ici, à parler à une tombe vide... De toute façon, ça fait des mois que je ne tourne plus rond. Je suis la seule à ne pas réussir à me relever... Mais tu sais, je te considérais, non, je te considère comme ma fille, sûrement parce que tu n'as jamais connu Maman... Nous étions tout pour toi, tu étais tout pour nous... » Elle lâcha un rire sardonique. « Je parle à une tombe vide... C'est pitoyable... Mais je ne dors plus, alors pourquoi ne pas être ici ? C'est du pareil au même, tu n'es pas là, où que j'aille. »</p><p>La jeune fille écarta sa frange humide et glaciale de son front, ne sentant presque plus le bout de ses doigts. Elle étala ses jambes devant elle, regardant un flocon venir fondre sur le bout de son orteil nu. Son cœur battait difficilement, serré dans un étau douloureux. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais rien à dire, elle se répétait continuellement.</p><p>« Tu me manques. »</p><p>C'était la phrase qui revenait, toujours, à la fin. Comme un rituel, quoi qu'elle dise, quel que soit le temps, c'était la phrase qu'elle prononçait toujours en dernier, comme en conclusion. Après ça, toujours, elle regardait face à elle, se concentrant sur les visions futiles de ce qui l'entourait. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait que les ténèbres du cimetière comme vision, les joues piquées par le froid. Il y avait juste un ciel de nuages et le froid qui engourdissait ses membres. Rien, pour tout dire.<br/>
La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le côté, au sol. Son corps rencontra le manteau de neige dans un bruit mat. Le visage dans le froid, elle se sentait un poil mieux ; plus proche de la mort, plus proche de sa sœur. Elle se sentait telle un cadavre, allongée et froide. C'était agréable d'une certaine façon de ne plus se sentir vivante, c'était reposant.<br/>
Elle se retourna sur le dos, la hanche coincée contre la stèle de pierre froide. Les bras en croix, elle observait le ciel qui tombait sous forme de petits flocons, venant chatouiller la peau de son visage, plus sensible à ces cristaux que le reste de son corps. Mirajane attrapa une poignée de neige dans sa main engourdie, avant de la jeter vers le ciel. Elle regarda le tas de neige redescendre aussi sec vers la terre. Dans sa main bien trop chaude pour ces petites choses, ils avaient perdu de leurs légèretés, de leurs grâces. Ce qui est réellement perdu est perdu à jamais. C'était une cruelle réalité.</p><p>« Mirajane ! »</p><p>Les crissements aigus de la neige se firent immédiatement entendre alors qu'un pas lourd abrutissait le sol. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux. Elle finit par se redresser lorsque les pas se stoppèrent à ses côtés.</p><p>« Mirajane... »</p><p>La jeune femme ne répondit rien se contentant de se lever pour être à la hauteur d'Elfman. Lui aussi était en pyjama, mais lui, il avait passé des bottes pour protéger ses pieds du froid. Son regard était inquiet, il observait sa sœur, avec un intérêt particulier pour ses vêtements trempés et ses pieds nus dans la neige. Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme elle le faisait par habitude, par automatisme. C'était un sourire fait pour rassurer, et pas un sourire véritable et sincère. Sans que son frère n'ait rien à dire, elle l'enlaça, passant ses bras froids autour de ses épaules carrés.</p><p>« Tu me cherchais ? »</p><p>Il hocha la tête, posa ses mains calleuses contre le dos de sa sœur et lâcha un soupir rassuré dans la chevelure immaculée de Mirajane. Elfman jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe derrière elle avant de lâchement fuir cette vision, apeuré de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en la contemplant plus longtemps.</p><p>« Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... »</p><p>Elfman hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait plus au presque, que lorsque c'était le cas, c'était puisqu'elle s'écrasait sur le sol de sa chambre, si épuisée qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. A ces moments là, le sommeil était une fatalité, ce n'était certainement pas un repos. Lui non plus ne dormait pas, il se contentait de fermer les yeux, allongé sur son lit, refoulant des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas libérer, s'assoupissant seulement quelques minutes, quelques heures, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour ne pas en mourir.<br/>
« Rentrons » dit-elle finalement.<br/>
Elfman lâcha un « oui » étouffé avant de passer une main tremblante derrière les épaules de Mirajane, la maintenant contre son torse pour l'aider à marcher et pour la réchauffer, quitte à se tremper lui aussi. Ainsi, ils rentrèrent chez eux, dans leur petite maison vide et froide, uniquement habitée par deux âmes tourmentées.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em><br/>
Quelques mois plus tôt...</em>
  </p><p>Ses pieds raclaient le sol, lourds et lents ; patauds. Le bas de sa robe traînait contre le parquet brun, le châle qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules n'y tenait plus, il glissait lentement le long de son bras. La mine grave, le regard sombre, Mirajane était voûtée sur elle-même, traversant sa chambre de long en large, lentement.<br/>
On ne pouvait pas dire d'où venait cette impression négligée qu'elle dégageait, alors qu'elle était tirée à quatre épingles ; elle portait un imposant chignon argenté et une longue robe noire, deux apparats qui lui saillaient à merveilles. Son vêtement, aux manches longues, était de la couleur exacte de l'obsidienne. C'était un noir intense, qui ne partait vers un gris foncé et terne. Un véritable noir d'obscurité.</p><p>Mirajane cessa sa marche face à son miroir et leva les yeux. Dans sa glace réfléchissante, elle vit avec horreur une adolescente épuisée et surpassée par les événements. Mais ce qu'elle vit surtout, c'était son regard. Ces orbes ne reflétaient rien, pas une once de tristesse, pas un éclat de chagrin. Rien. Ils étaient aussi vides et indifférents qu'un ciel sans nuages.</p><p>Elle semblait malade, son teint était grisâtre, comme un vieux parchemin sous l'usure du temps. Ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées ; Mirajane n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des jours. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune fille qu'elle était.</p><p>Un faible grattement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'entrouvre sans un bruit. La tête de Macao passa, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne.</p><p>« Il est temps de partir... » Annonça-t-il à la jeune fille.</p><p>Mirajane s'approcha de lui sans un mot avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle ne fit même pas une remarque sur le costume noir qu'il portait pour l'occasion, lui qui avait une tenue dépenaillée habituellement.</p><p>« Tu as l'air ridicule ! » Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre de la piquante et rebelle jeune femme. Il voulait entendre une remarque cinglante et moqueuse, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Peu importait sur quoi : sur sa coiffure constituée de piques troquée pour celle-ci, ou sur la couleur trop formelle de son habit, ce qu'elle voudrait.<br/>
Il souhaitait que cette journée n'existe pas, qu'il ne se soit rien passé, que la vie continue telle qu'elle l'était, avant. Que le drame n'ait pas eu lieu... Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il était impuissant.</p><p>C'est donc sans un mot qu'il accompagna Mirajane jusqu'à la voiture magique. La jeune femme s'installa à l'arrière, au côté de son frère qu'elle ne regarda même pas alors que Macao se plaçait derrière le volant. L'homme démarra immédiatement, chargé de conduire les deux jeunes gens.<br/>
La voiture bougeait dans tous les sens sur les routes pavées de Magnolia, mais Mirajane ne prenait même pas cela en compte, elle restait stoïque et bien droite, les yeux fermés. À côté d'elle, Elfman pleurait, les épaules secouées de sanglots, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Macao se taisait, il ne savait pas comment les apaiser et il ne pensait pas qu'une blague douteuse puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Alors il restait muet.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes dans un profond silence où seul le ronronnement et les chahuts de la voiture n'étaient audibles, ils arrivèrent à destination.</p><p>Il faisait chaud, c'était désagréable. Le soleil se reflétait avec violence sur les pierres, et les rares arbres offrant un peu d'ombres n'étaient pas suffisants pour calmer la fièvre qui se levait sur cet endroit. Mirajane descendit lentement de la voiture, immédiatement suivie par Elfman.</p><p>Une masse noire se réunit autour d'eux, Mirajane prit quelques secondes pour comprendre que la guilde entière se pressait pour lui dispenser quelques paroles réconfortantes. Cependant, elle resta insensible à ce soutien qui lui était proposé, la jeune femme demeurait droite, le regard fixe. Après de longues secondes où tous tentaient de lui parler, elle finit par s'avancer, tranchant la masse que formaient ses amis.</p><p>Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit alors qu'elle s'avançait. Ses yeux passaient tristement sur les pierres dressées autour d'elle, donnant à ce cimetière l'aura sinistre de la mort. Cet espace était d'une telle régularité que ça lui donnait le tournis. Mirajane s'avançait sur le chemin pavé, la mine indifférente et le cœur sombre, sans se soucier des brindilles qui s'accrochaient à sa robe où du crissement régulier des pierres sous ses pas.<br/>
L'air portait une odeur de pin et de freesia. La brise chaude caressait les peaux brûlantes et les pierres tristes, sans vraiment faire de distinction à ce qu'elle flattait. Le temps évoluait et rien ne changeait, malgré les évènements.</p><p>Finalement, la jeune femme arriva au centre de l'endroit, le centre du cimetière. Là, elle s'arrêta. Elle attendit quelques secondes que la guilde ne la rejoigne, tous portaient un sombre masque de douleurs. Et Mirajane ne s'en referma que davantage. La jeune femme bifurqua vers la droite, là où elle savait que tout allait se passer.</p><p>Un large trou était creusé dans la terre, descendant profondément dans le sol, comme un puits sec aux parois abruptes. Mirajane s'immobilisa face à lui. Et alors que tous prenaient place, elle se demandait encore pourquoi celui-ci devait être vide, et surtout, pourquoi cet enterrement devait avoir lieu.</p>
<hr/><p>La cérémonie avait été brève. Dès qu'ils avaient été placés autour du trou, tous avaient jeté des fleurs blanches dans la fosse, en symbole de la disparue, de la morte. Comme si cela pouvait symboliser Lissana... Lissana était un être humain, pas un stupide végétal. Certes, elle était délicate et jolie, comme une fleur, mais elle avait une histoire et une pensée, elle était activement vivante. Pas simplement spectatrice.</p><p>En ce début d'après-midi, le vent s'était levé, affolant les tissus légers et les brins d'herbe de sa brise légère. Mirajane restait stoïque, elle le serait restée qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve. Son regard était accroché à la fosse doucement recouverte de terre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enterrement grotesque avait lieu d'exister. Ces jolies fleurs blanches n'étaient pas Lissana. On ne savait pas où était Lissana, elle avait disparu, elle était morte. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'on la recherchait activement aux alentours de l'endroit de sa disparition, et aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. Mais comment Mirajane était-elle censée réagir face à une tombe vide, sans l'assurance que sa sœur soit décédée ?</p><p>La guilde entière avait une mine affligée de tristesse, certains lâchaient des larmes et des sanglots dans des soubresauts irréguliers, d'autres restaient graves et navrés face à la fosse. Il n'y avait que Natsu et Mirajane qui n'étaient pas abattus, qui affichaient autre chose que de la peine.<br/>
Natsu tremblait de rage. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous là pour enterrer des fleurs. Où était Lissana ? Où était passée sa meilleure amie ? Ils devaient se retrouver chez Gildartz, exceptionnellement venu à Magnolia, et fêter la réussite de sa mission de rang S. Lissana n'était pas venue, le mage destructeur non plus. Et lorsque Natsu était arrivé à la guilde pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, Elza l'avait pris dans ses bras en pleurant. Depuis, il était pris d'une colère noire, à l'égard du monde entier. Quiconque osait l'approcher connaissait ses foudres et ses coups. Son regard était sombre, sa mâchoire était contractée, ses points étaient serrés. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la nouvelle et cet enterrement. Aussi, dès que les fleurs furent à peu près recouvertes, il se détourna et trancha la masse de ses amis pour s'enfuir. Peut-être pleura-t-il sur le chemin du retour, mais personne ne le sut.</p><p>Mirajane contempla la dernière pelletée de terre recouvrir le monticule de fleur avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant une dernière fois l'odeur capiteuse des lys. Ce mois de juin était très chaud pour la saison, presque brûlant ; les fleurs s'épanouissaient gracieusement et pliaient sous une brise fiévreuse.</p><p>« Mirajane, on va tous rentrer chez nous. Macao va vous raccompagner... » Lui indiqua Elza avec douceur.</p><p>L'immaculée ne répondit rien, les yeux éternellement rivés sur le monticule de terre où Cana posait maintenant une couronne de fleurs blanches. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit Elza soupirer.</p><p>« Mirajane... » Murmura Elfman à ses côtés.</p><p>La jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau, picotant sa chair.</p><p>« Mirajane, rentrons chez nous. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p>Immédiatement, Mirajane se raidit et fit volte-face en repoussant son frère, le visage crispé de colère. Elle se mit à crier, la voix enraillée :</p><p>« Chez nous ? Mais quel ''chez nous'' ? Elfman, notre maison c'était toi, moi et Lissana ! Nous trois ! A deux ça marche pas ! On n'est même pas une famille, on est que deux personnes qui ont perdu un être cher ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est plus là ? Elle est morte ! Morte de chez morte ! Et on a aucun corps ! On sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée !... A si, pardon ! C'est de ta faute tout ça, si tu n'avais pas cherché à faire plus que tu ne le pouvais, rien ne serait arrivé ! Tu l'as tué Elfman ! Tu as tué notre sœur ! Alors ne me touche pas ! Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Il n'y a plus de ''chez nous'', c'est fini tout ça ! Je ne suis plus ta s-<br/>
- Mirajane ! » La coupa Elza en la fusillant du regard.</p><p>Elfman la regardait, un mélange de surprises et d'ahurissement sur le visage. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ne comprenant pas vraiment – pas encore – ce que sa sœur disait. Il fixait l'immaculée, la lèvre entrouverte comme s'il tentait de dire quelque chose. Puis soudainement, il lâcha un premier sanglot, étouffé et long, les premières larmes dévalèrent ses joues et ses épaules furent secouées de douleurs.<br/>
Mirajane avait une mine furieuse, nullement atteinte par le spectacle de son frère larmoyant. Elle avait le goût amer de la perte de Lissana qui collait à son palais, la douleur ravageait ses sens et l'absurdité de cet enterrement ne la rendait que plus mauvaise. Elle fixait son frère avec mépris, le pointant comme source de tous ses malheurs. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il était coupable.</p><p>« Viens, Elfman, Macao va te raccompagner... »</p><p>Elza lui prit le bras et l'invita à la suivre, gratifiant au passage Mirajane d'un regard mauvais. La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de les regarder s'éloigner.</p>
<hr/><p>Elle marchait lentement, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas trébucher sur les cailloux qui se dressaient sur sa route, menant une lente inspection de l'endroit où elle allait poser pied, à la lumière de la lune. Sa maison n'était plus très loin, elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes à marcher dans le noir. Bientôt elle pourrait s'effondrer sur son lit et laisser libre cours à ses pensées morbides.<br/>
La lune posait un manteau blafard sur le paysage et déposait de longues traces d'argent sur la pierre. C'était beau, oui, c'était beau, mais c'était lugubre. Et Mirajane trouva que cette vision banale de ce petit chemin pavé était tout à fait à son image : triste, esseulée, froide et lugubre.</p><p>Elle avait passé son après-midi au cimentière, debout face à la tombe de sa sœur, l'œil mauvais et le cœur palpitant de colère. Mirajane avait passé de longues heures à regarder cette stèle grise où était soigneusement inscrite l'identité de Lissana. Et alors qu'à chaque minute qui passait sa colère gonflait dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme devenait davantage de glace, se renfermant sur elle-même, pour empêcher l'absurdité de cette situation de l'atteindre. Lissana était morte. Peut-être. Certainement même, tout le monde le lui disait, tout le monde était tellement désolé qu'elle doive affronter ça. Elle ne savait pas. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa sœur ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais. Dès que cette idée submergea son esprit, elle s'enfermait sur elle-même, elle étouffait la vague d'incompréhension et de tristesse qui menaçait de la submerger. C'est ainsi que Mirajane devint une statue sans expression. La colère disparue de son regard et, désormais, cette tombe qu'elle avait haïe ne lui parut plus autrement qu'un simple morceau de pierre.</p><p>L'immaculée s'arrêta une seconde à trois mètres de sa maison. Une lumière filtrait de la fenêtre du salon, faible et vacillante, elle lui rappela que son frère était à l'intérieur, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pas physiquement en tout cas.</p><p>Mirajane reprit sa marche, lente et lourde. La porte lui sembla incroyablement imposante par rapport à d'habitude, son corps eu du mal à la pousser. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une petite chose par rapport à ce qu'elle allait affronter.</p><p>Elfman était là, assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine et les épaules secouées de sanglots. Mirajane s'arrêta à l'entrée, figée face à cette vision. Elle en fut choquée, certes, elle avait déjà vu son frère pleurer, mais jamais ainsi, jamais avec tant de désarroi. Et Mirajane en fut d'autant plus choquée qu'elle savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait craché au visage de son frère toutes ces insultes, allant même jusqu'à le renier, à l'exclure de sa propre famille. Mirajane ne ressentait plus de colère ou de haine. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Elfman, c'était la sienne. Elle était la seule à mener sa famille à sa perte.<br/>
L'immaculée fit un pas vers le jeune homme prostré, le cœur ravagé de culpabilité. Elle entendait ses plaintes étouffées et ses sanglots douloureux ; Mirajane se trouva monstrueuse.</p><p>« Elfman... »</p><p>Mirajane s'accroupit lentement face au jeune garçon, la gorge nouée. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, il ne réagit pas, le regard humide et fixe, les mains tremblotantes.</p><p>« Elfman... » Répéta-t-elle.</p><p>Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa joue, avec douceur. Mais Elfman la repoussa, écartant sa main d'un mouvement de bras. Il grommela d'une voix gonflée de larmes :</p><p>« Tu ne veux plus que je te touche. »</p><p>Mirajane s'affaissa, les genoux posés contre le sol.</p><p>« Je suis désolée Elfman... Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu es mon frère, tu es mon frère, mon seul frère. Je suis tellement désolée... »</p><p>Le regard fixé au sol, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Elfman continuait à pleurer en silence et Mirajane tentait d'apaiser sa douleur, son cœur brûlant. Au bout d'un long moment de vide, elle retenta de l'étreindre. La jeune femme passa ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune et, immédiatement, il tenta de la repousser. Mais elle s'accrocha, elle resta bien en place, enfouissant le visage de son frère dans son cou, malgré les coups qu'il lui assénait à l'estomac, malgré les gémissements qu'il poussait, malgré son désaccord, Mirajane, avec sa force de démone, tenait bon. Et finalement, finalement son frère se calma, ses coups se firent moins rudes, moins nombreux, moins énergiques. Ses bras revinrent contre ses flancs alors que ses larmes s'intensifiaient et que son corps se mettait à trembler.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, pardon... Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... Je t'en prie, Elfman, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans notre famille. S'il te plaît Elfman, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je t'en prie, oublie tout ça, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. » Murmurait Mirajane en caressant les cheveux et la nuque de son frère, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.</p><p>Elfman lâcha un gros sanglot, et avec une incroyable lenteur, il passa ses mains autour du petit corps de sa sœur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe noire et sa joue humide se plaqua contre la clavicule de la jeune femme.</p><p>« Mir...ajane... » Murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.</p><p>Son aînée déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en l'entourant de ses bras fins. Ce n'était pas un pardon clair et direct, mais c'était suffisant. Il comprenait, lui aussi en avait voulu à sa sœur, un temps, pour les avoir emmener en mission de rang S. Mais cet amer sentiment lui était passé, il l'avait dissimulé et, finalement, il l'avait oublié. Alors, oui, il comprenait, oui, il pardonnait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que cette étreinte significative.</p>
<hr/><p>« C'est bientôt Noël. » Annonça placidement le maître, installé sur le bar, alors que son regard se perdait à travers la salle.</p><p>Elza, assise à ses côtés sur un tabouret, nettoyait l'une de ses lames et leva son visage grave vers lui. Makarof buvait une bière dans une chope de bois qui lui laissant un peu d'écume sur le bord de sa moustache dès qu'il en prenait une gorgée.</p><p>« Le premier Noël sans Lissana. » Ajouta-t-il presque immédiatement.</p><p>La rousse hocha la tête, attristée.</p><p>« Mirajane ne semble pas s'en être rendue compte... » Elle sourit mélancoliquement à des souvenirs lointains. « C'était leur fête préférée. »</p><p>Makarof soupira en posant sa choppe. Il prit quelques secondes à réfléchir, en faisant friser sa moustache par automatisme.</p><p>« On va organiser un grand réveillon. Pour Mirajane et Elfman, il est hors de question que cette fête soit douloureuse pour eux... Elza, je te laisse t'en occuper. »</p><p>La jeune guerrière hocha la tête en se penchant sur son arme luisante. C'était une bonne idée pour redonner un peu de vie à la fratrie, surtout à Mirajane. Elfman s'était quelque peu remis du décès de sa sœur, il semblait bien mieux reposé, plus calme, plus fort aussi. Le cadet des Strauss avait même recommencé quelques missions en compagnie de la Vitesse de l'ombre, l'équipe de Levy. Il ressortait de cette épreuve douloureuse. Alors que Mirajane semblait vouloir s'y cloîtrer, s'y enfoncer même, ne plus bouger ou sortir de ce mal. Elle restait silencieuse, ne venait presque plus à la guilde, elle n'effectuait aucune mission. Elle ne vivait plus à proprement parler.</p><p>Autrefois, à cette période de l'année, elle n'hésitait jamais à confectionner quelques farces douteuses à son ennemie, ou à préparer des bûches recouvertes de chocolat pour sa petite sœur. Comme un lutin vif et agile qui gambadait à travers la guilde, se laissant aller à des enfantillages. En fait, Mirajane aimait Noël pour une seule chose : c'était la fête préférée d'Elfman et de Lissana. Et de là, elle avait adoré cette fête ; de cet amour fraternel particulier qui les liait, un lien complexe et vibrant comme un élastique tendu. Et comme un élastique tendu, il venait claquer lorsqu'il était sectionné. C'était douloureux.</p>
<hr/><p>Deux cent trente-cinq secondes. Cela ne représentait rien, à peine trois minutes, mais cela faisait deux cent trente-cinq secondes que Mirajane avait fermé les yeux. Et bien qu'elle ait tenté ce geste pour s'endormir, elle avait la furieuse envie de se relever et de s'occuper. Mais pour faire quoi ? Elle n'avait pas d'occupation, elle n'avait goût à rien, surtout que son frère était en mission, loin, très loin, pour ramener quelques joyaux qu'ils aient de quoi se nourrir.</p><p>Mirajane ouvrit les yeux subitement. Elle avait dormi trois heures cette nuit et apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Résignée à ne pas se reposer davantage, elle se redressa avant de pivoter pour s'installer dos au mur. Là, elle regarda sa chambre plongée dans le noir, où seule l'aube naissante venait donner quelques nuances de couleurs à la pièce. Son habitation était d'une froideur impersonnelle et étrange, comme si jamais une seule et même personne n'avait vécu ici.<br/>
Après la mort de Lissana, Mirajane avait tenu à vider sa chambre complètement, et avait enfermé tous les restes de son passé dans la cave. Elle voulait repartir à zéro et de ce fait, elle ne voulait plus vivre comme elle le faisait avant. Elle avait pensé que vider une pièce l'aiderait à oublier, mais elle avait eu tort. Mirajane n'oubliait rien, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'était plus la même.</p><p>La pièce s'éclairait doucement à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle regardait toujours son habitation avec son regard vide d'émotion. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle ici, il n'y avait qu'un bazar sans nom, un bazar ordinaire et commun, un bazar que n'importe qui aurait pu provoquer, un bazar impersonnel. Le sol était recouvert de vêtement, dans un coin, elle voyait très bien le pyjama trempé qu'elle portait lors de sa visite nocturne au cimetière, il y avait deux nuits de cela. Mirajane ne rangeait plus rien, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. De toute façon, au rythme où elle allait, elle allait finir par mourir rapidement. Mourir de faim, de manque de sommeil ou de chagrin ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle allait certainement mourir, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pour elle, son esprit était déjà mort, elle ne fonctionnait plus normalement ; elle n'était plus humaine.</p><p>La pièce était assez lumineuse lorsqu'elle décida de se lever, sans but précis. Simplement, elle se mit debout et sortit de sa chambre, lentement, d'un pas mal assuré. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta un instant pour choisir le lieu de sa destination, et elle admit qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains. Inévitablement, elle passa devant une porte close, fermée depuis des mois et Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en détournant le regard. C'était là, la chambre de Lissana, petite pièce qui résumait en partie son existence. Mirajane restait toujours en apnée lorsqu'il était question de s'approcher de cette porte, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter la moindre effluve venant de cette pièce. Si jamais cela arrivait, cela briserait le peu de choses que Mirajane avait réussi à remettre en place ; c'est-à-dire rien, ou presque.<br/>
L'immaculée pressa le pas et arriva à sa salle de bains. Elle ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes à ôter le haut qui la couvrait, son seul vêtement puisqu'elle était seule chez elle.</p><p>L'eau était brûlante sur sa peau, l'onde se répandait lentement sur sa carnation en supplice ardent alors que Mirajane fermait les yeux sous cette douleur. Elle ne voulait pas régler l'eau, elle sentait que cette chaleur lui faisait du bien, elle sentait que cela réchauffait l'être froid et inerte qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait l'impression que cette température ravivait une braise qui se noyait dans la tempête de sentiments étouffant dans sa poitrine. Son cœur palpitait en maintenant un rythme soutenu et effréné, toujours, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Alors qu'elle se sentait morte et qu'elle le semblait extérieurement, son cœur pulsait de douleur à travers la marée affligée qui inondait sa poitrine. Son cœur battait comme s'il souhaitait la rapprocher plus vite de la mort, comme s'il souhait atteindre un quota de pulsation avant sa fin et qu'il se dépêchait d'en finir. Plus vite, plus fort, plus douloureusement encore. Chaque seconde sur cette Terre était douloureuse.<br/>
Mirajane entendait son cœur dans ses tempes, ici plus fortement que jamais. Peut-être était-ce l'eau brûlante qui consumait sa peau et donnait à son cœur une telle force, mais c'était incroyablement intense et enflammé. Elle était dévorée, dévorée par son cœur qui bougeait avec acharnement contre ses côtes, péniblement, dévorée par sa peine qui l'engloutissait dans des eaux noires et sombres, dévorée par cette existence qu'elle refusait de continuer.</p><p>Elle coupa subitement l'eau, à bout de souffle, la peau rougie. Il fallait arrêter de penser à tout cela, à la fin de son existence, à ses derniers instants. Elle refusait de céder à la tentation, elle refusait de mettre fin à ses jours d'elle-même, de délibérément abandonner son frère cadet. Elle ne pouvait pas. Point.</p><p>Mirajane soupira en s'essuyant, la peau sensible après son agression de température. Elle enfila avec langueur un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging avant de s'aventurer dans la cuisine.</p><p>Là, elle ouvrit quelques placards, farfouilla au fond des tiroirs pour se dégoter quelque chose à grignoter, mais ne trouva rien qui ne lui convienne. Elle se résigna finalement en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas si faim et qu'elle pourrait raisonnablement attendre le retour de son frère dans la soirée. Tout cela en faisait abstraction de son ventre qui se tordait en gémissant.</p>
<hr/><p>Elle releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de les laisser pendre dans le vide. Une jambe affalée sur le sofa, l'autre oscillant doucement dans l'air en effleurant le sol du bout de ses orteils, Mirajane attendait. Elle attendait un bon nombre de choses, sa Fin, l'heure où elle pourrait retourner se morfondre dans son lit, mais elle attendait surtout que son frère revienne, chargé de nourriture – elle l'espérait. Oui, Mirajane Strauss avait faim, ou plutôt son ventre grondait de mécontentement. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus faim à présent, sa peine lui nouait la gorge dès qu'elle ingurgitait quelque chose, son estomac pesait désagréablement dans son ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à se nourrir. La douleur avait fait fuir en elle toute sorte de désirs et d'envies ; sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'obligations sans intérêt. Manger, dormir, se doucher, sembler se remettre. Voilà ce qu'elle se devait de faire.<br/>
Cela devait certainement faire un peu plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, par conséquent son esprit commençait à tanguer, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur que cela lui causait au creux de son ventre. Ses entrailles se tordaient en grondant de douleur et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les apaiser, elle attendait donc.<br/>
Alors qu'elle rêvassait d'une existence passée et abandonnée, l'esprit cotonneux, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mirajane dut donc se relever et ouvrir sa maison au visiteur, non sans lâcher un soupir contrarié.</p><p>Elza se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les pieds dans la neige, les cheveux au vent où venaient s'accrocher des flocons, et une fin de sourire poli sur les lèvres. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu Mirajane, son expression s'était figée d'horreur, alertée par cet être de sang et de chair qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.</p><p>Mirajane avait énormément maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, presque plus de deux semaines auparavant. Les jeunes femmes se regardaient, l'une avec horreur, l'autre d'un air excédé.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Siffla Mirajane dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'elle rapidement.</p><p>L'immaculée s'accrochait à la porte, l'air froid giflait la peau nue de ses bras et de son visage, ses cheveux étaient humides, Mirajane avait froid, mais son désir de voir partir son interlocutrice était assez puissant pour ne pas qu'elle flanche.</p><p>« Mirajane... » Commença Elza.</p><p>Sa coéquipière la fixait d'un œil terne et mauvais, fatigué aussi. Mirajane semblait à bout, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, ses joues étaient creusées et ses pommettes saillaient sur son visage, son corps maigrelet ne parvenait pas à remplir le débardeur qu'elle avait enfilé, et celui-ci tombait disgracieusement autour d'elle, sans marquer sa physionomie. Elza dut détourner le regard.</p><p>« Le réveillon de Noël est dans deux jours... »</p><p>Mirajane ne répondit rien. Elle n'en était pas capable, elle avait oublié que le mois de décembre signifiait l'arrivée des fêtes et l'arrivée des souvenirs. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, Mirajane n'entendait que cela. Dans son esprit défilait des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs si lointains qu'ils lui semblaient être d'une autre vie. La scène la plus lumineuse était sans aucun doute celle du sourire de Lissana, de son air ravi devant un grand sapin vert et lumineux, et de ses petits bras d'enfant qui s'agitaient alors qu'elle criait de bonheur. Lissana avait été si heureuse... Si lumineuse dans cette vie qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble, elle et sa famille.</p><p>« On aimerait le fêter avec vous... La guilde prépare l'évènement... »</p><p>Mirajane fixa Elza, la bouche sèche et les joues piquées de froid.</p><p>« D'accord, on passera... » Répondit simplement Mirajane en poussant doucement la porte.</p><p>La rousse ne dit rien lorsque la porte se referma face à elle. Elle ne fit que soupirer en ravalant la pitié qui lui tordait les entrailles. La jeune fille ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et fit volte-face, elle savait pertinemment que Mirajane viendrait passer le réveillon à la guilde.</p>
<hr/><p>La jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur la porte, au bord du malaise.</p><p>« Ah... »</p><p>Son cœur était rythmé par une incroyable danse endiablée, désordonnée et irrégulière. Sa respiration était difficile, ses poumons ne semblaient plus pouvoir se remplir d'air, il semblait à Mirajane qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes acides. Elle suffoquait, elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait douloureusement dans tout son corps, au rythme où lui revenaient les images les plus heureuses de son existence. Lissana, Lissana, Lissana, Lissana. Ce prénom remplaçait le mot « bonheur » et elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Cette réalité qu'elle ne cessait jamais de se rappeler rampait sous sa peau jusqu'à lui faire mal.<br/>
Doucement, la jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol.</p><p>Elle avait eu tort. Elle n'était pas encore morte : elle se mourrait. Son cœur brûlait dans des flammes amères et sombres, engloutissant sa détermination, sa volonté de vivre, de rester pour son frère. Sa respiration se raréfiait, ses muscles se rétractaient, l'ensemble de son être criait son malheur, cette envie d'en finir. La jeune femme se blottissait contre le sol glacial, le nez enfouit dans son haut trop grand pour envahir son esprit de son odeur et d'expulser ainsi les fantômes du passé qui venaient la hanter. Elle inspira, expira, longtemps, autant qu'elle le put. Sa tête lui tournait, elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais sa tête lui tournait.<br/>
Doucement, après de longues secondes d'accablement et de douleurs, elle réussit à calmer sa respiration et son esprit. Mais son cœur continuait de battre, comme la seule symphonie qu'elle était autorisée à entendre.</p>
<hr/><p>Mirajane ajusta son manteau, dépoussiéra une dernière fois son épaule avant de se tourner vers son frère.</p><p>« Tu es prêt ? »</p><p>Elfman hocha la tête alors que sa sœur faisait volte-face pour ouvrir la porte de leur petite maison. Ils sortirent dans la rue sans échanger un autre mot.</p><p>Magnolia était couverte d'un manteau poudreux et froid. Chacun l'appréciait à sa façon ; les enfants se lançaient des poignées glacées, les adultes riaient aux éclats, émerveillés par cette immense étendue de blanc. Elfman souriait, d'un sourire mélancolique et un peu distant, s'imprégnant de cette atmosphère unique au soir de Noël, inspirait cette odeur chargée d'épices et se délectant du bonheur que les autres dégageaient. Seule Mirajane détonnait. Elle marchait d'un pas vif et militaire, ses bottes écrasaient sans pitié les flocons sous ses pas. La tête rentrée dans le col de son manteau, elle restait le regard rivé vers le sol, les yeux mi-clos. Elfman n'osait rien dire, il continuait simplement à marcher un peu en arrière, béatement apaisé par de lointains souvenirs dont il appréciait toute la saveur.</p><p>Ils devaient marcher un long moment puisque leur maison était retirée vers les extrémités de la ville. Aussi, tout leur trajet se passa dans un profond silence, uniquement rythmé par les pas de la jeune femme. Bien que la foule s'épaississait à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la guilde, cela ne perturbait aucune Mirajane qui avançait toujours à la même vitesse, de sa démarche militaire. Ni le marché de Noël, ni la Cathédrale Kaldia illuminée ne lui firent lever la tête. Elle restait résolument étanche au monde extérieur.</p><p>Pourtant, Elfman trouvait ce spectacle d'une beauté singulière et unique. C'était la veille de Noël, les gens s'activaient autour d'un four, les retardataires achetaient les derniers cadeaux, les amoureux se baladaient main dans la main. Magnolia fourmillait de vie, embaumée d'une odeur alléchante de cannelle et d'épices.</p><p>Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent à la guilde déjà chaleureuse et animée. Une agréable odeur de viande grillée et de cannelle flottait dans l'air, un léger relent de poussière et d'odeur humaine aussi. Les habitants de Magnolia se pressaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour voir le haut sapin lumineux dressé au centre du hall, tant et si bien qu'il y régnait une chaleur étouffante.</p><p>Mirajane se détacha de la masse pour se trouver un coin sombre et tranquille, là où elle pourrait ruminer en paix. Elle ne bougea plus de la soirée. Ou plutôt, elle tenta de ne plus bouger de la soirée.</p>
<hr/><p>Elfman lâcha un sourire à Elza alors qu'elle lui tendait un verre. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'engage la conversation :</p><p>« Tu sembles heureux d'être ici.<br/>
- C'est vrai. Ça fait du bien de revenir à une vie normale, comme un homme ! »</p><p>La rousse hocha la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Et Mirajane ? Elle ne va pas mieux ? »</p><p>Un lourd soupir lui répondit.</p><p>« Elle ne dort toujours pas. Elle mange à peine. Elle commence même à ne plus me parler, à se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsque je lui pose une question, sans répondre... Avant-hier, elle est allée au cimetière en pyjama alors qu'il neigeait. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu faire ça. »</p><p>Elza ne répondit rien regardant simplement le colosse. La situation était mauvaise, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensée. Elle avait vu Mirajane atteinte d'une maigreur sans précédent qu'elle n'avait pas pu cacher sous d'épais vêtements lors de sa visite impromptue. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'immaculée ? Rien. Comment la réveiller de ce mauvais rêve alors ? Elle ne savait pas.</p><p>« Ce qu'elle peut être chiante cette fille. »</p><p>La rousse se retourna à l'entente de cette voix particulièrement grave. Luxus était là, assis les bras croisés. Il toisait la salle d'un œil arrogant, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Son regard s'arrêta sur un coin d'ombre alors que sa mâchoire se contractait. Elle était là, cette fille qui angoissait la guilde entière, cette enquiquineuse qui s'entêtait à ne pas participer aux festivités de Noël. Cette fille qu'il considérait d'un œil ennuyé. Il resta ainsi une seconde avant de se lever et de déclarer à la rousse :</p><p>« Passons à table, qu'on en finisse avec ce repas de Noël. »</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Mirajane prit place aux côtés d'une Kanna déjà bien éméchée. Celle-ci criait des phrases sans queue ni tête en agitant son verre de vin chaud à bout de bras. L'immaculée ne lui dit rien, même pas lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de coude par inadvertance. Elle attendait simplement que le temps passe, qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et continuer à paisiblement creuser sa tombe.<br/>
Au départ, elle voulait rester seule dans son coin pour la soirée, sans avoir besoin de manger ou de parler. Mais Kanna enthousiasmée par l'alcool l'avait tiré jusqu'à la longue table prête à accueillir toute la guilde. Aussi, lorsqu'une tranche de jambon grillé fut posée devant elle, la jeune femme la goûta à peine avant de faire passer ses restes à la brune à sa droite et à son appétit gargantuesque.</p><p>« Tu ne manges pas ? » Lui demanda Elza placée face à elle, d'un air suspicieux.</p><p>Mirajane lui fit signe que non avant de partir dans l'intense contemplation de son assiette vide.</p><p>« Tu devrais manger, tu es maigre. » Ajouta Luxus sans se détourner de son plat, juste à sa gauche.</p><p>Mirajane releva les yeux de surprise. Depuis combien de temps Luxus ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Cela devait faire des semaines, voire des mois. Cependant, Mirajane ne répondit rien et continua à ignorer le monde qui l'entourait.</p><p>« Tu ne comptes pas parler encore longtemps ? Ton silence est franchement chiant. »</p><p>Mirajane crût que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle ne comprenait aucunement ce que Luxus lui disait, ni pourquoi il le lui disait. L'immaculée ne put rien répondre, abasourdie et surprise. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec autant de désinvolture et d'irrespect. Il était bien naturel d'être choquée.</p><p>« Tu es agaçante à te croire la femme la plus triste au monde. Il serait temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ? Ca fait des mois que ta sœur est mor-<br/>
- Luxus ! » S'écria Elza pour le faire taire.</p><p>Il lança un regard furieux à la rousse avant de soupirer et de se lever. Le blond allait partir lorsque Mirajane attrapa son avant-bras en se levant à son tour, les muscles crispés par sa remarque. Une colère sourde tapait à l'intérieur de son cœur, bien décidée à se frayer un chemin hors de ses entrailles.</p><p>« Que connais-tu de la douleur ? » Cria-t-elle.</p><p>Mirajane serra ses doigts autour du poignet de Luxus, toujours maintenu dans sa main.</p><p>« As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un qui t'était proche ? » Continua-t-elle, la voix virant vers les aigus.</p><p>Mirajane lâcha le bras du jeune homme afin d'appuyer un doigt accusateur sur son torse tout en levant son visage vers le sien.</p><p>« As-tu au moins quelqu'un de proche, Luxus ? »</p><p>La gifle ne put être davantage retenue. Elle partit irrémédiablement ; la large paume du blond vint s'écraser contre la joue de la jeune femme, forte et puissante, incontrôlée. Mirajane tourna la tête sous la puissance du choc, sifflée, la joue meurtrie et piquante. Une nappe de silence s'abattit soudainement sur la tablée entière, alertée par le claquement que le geste avait produit. Tous se taisaient et essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'un intense brouhaha allait s'élever à la vue de la main toujours levée du jeune homme, il s'écria d'une voix forte et grave, à l'intention directe de Mirajane :</p><p>« Qui a vu son père être exclu de cette guilde ?! Qui n'est qu'uniquement considéré que comme le petit-fils du maître ?! Qui est celui que son père a toujours estimé comme faible ?! Qui ?! Qui ! Mirajane, réponds-moi ! Tu penses être la seule à souffrir, la seule à pourrir de l'intérieure avec une douleur à en crever ?! »</p><p>La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour tourner la tête vers lui, le regard vibrant. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle était la seule à mourir de douleur ! Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Ce qu'il lui disait ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Toute la douleur du monde était tournée vers elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait ! Il n'y en avait plus pour le reste du monde !</p><p>Elle souffrait, oui, elle souffrait et ce que lui disait ici Luxus lui faisait davantage de mal. Dans ses paroles, dans ses cris apparaissait une vérité tranchante et dure, telle en diamant brut.<br/>
Non, elle n'était pas seule. Mirajane n'était pas seule ! Elle avait été idiote de penser qu'elle unique, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle que les cieux avaient maudite. Bien sûr que lui aussi souffrait, bien sûr qu'elle souffrait. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que sa souffrance n'était pas entièrement légitime, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'afficher autant. Elle en avait fait pâtir son entourage alors que lui aussi avait mal, elle avait été odieuse et égocentrique. Ignoble. Monstrueuse. Idiote.</p><p>Une chose se brisa en elle, peut-être l'armure de pierre avec laquelle elle avait entouré son cœur. En tout cas, une incroyable colère s'échappa de cette fissure, sous la forme d'un liquide sombre et épais, se répandant dans ses entrailles. De la colère contre elle-même, de la colère contre le monde, de la colère qu'elle avait refoulé pendant des mois et qui revenait maintenant à la surface. Elle avait mal, elle ne sentait rien d'autre que de la colère et de la peine, des sentiments si brûlants qu'elle perdait toutes perceptions. Sa gorge brûlait, ses membres étaient raides de douleurs. Il fallait que cela cesse, elle ne pouvait plus souffrir, c'en était trop.</p><p>Elle se rapprocha de Luxus jusqu'à sentir sa respiration contre son front et plongea profondément son regard dans le sien, les yeux brillants.<br/>
Elle cria.</p><p>Elle cria ce qu'elle avait en elle, toute la rage et la haine qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle cria sa peine, elle s'arracha les cordes vocales, mais elle cria, elle cria avec le peu de chose qui la maintenait encore vivante. Elle cria à ne plus avoir de souffle, à ne plus avoir de son, à ne plus avoir de sens. Elle cria avec une telle force qu'elle en fut étourdie, qu'elle se sentit vaciller, mais elle cria, elle cria son désespoir. Elle cria l'absurdité du monde, l'absurdité de cette existence et l'absurdité des efforts qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Elle cria son malheur, elle cria son désespoir, elle cria cette douleur qui rongeait son âme et ses sens. Elle cria ce torrent massif qui n'avait cessé de gonfler en elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une statue de glace perdue dans l'hiver. Et elle cria au visage de cet homme toute la colère qu'il lui inspirait, toute la colère que tous lui inspiraient. Elle en voulait au monde entier, elle lui cria sa haine, elle lui cria sa peine et sa détresse. Elle cria comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle cria ce que personne ne voulait entendre, elle cria son mal.<br/>
Et c'est à ce moment-là que le monde sut ce qu'elle pensait enfin, c'est à ce moment là que la vérité éclata. Et de tous ses cris, de tous ses cris d'une profonde douleur, de tous ses cris naquit un apaisement, une pause, un cessez-le-feu entre Mirajane et son âme tourmentée. De tous ses cris naquit la vérité, sa pensée, de tous ses cris, elle effaça le fantôme qu'elle était devenue. De tous ses cris, elle libéra ce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter. De tous ses cris, elle exhorta son mal. Et lorsqu'elle sa voix dérailla, lorsque son souffle se coupa et qu'elle resta la bouche béante face à cet être étrange qui ne cessait de la jauger du regard, elle laissa une larme couler, une larme amère de douleur, puis une autre, une autre larme, toujours aussi amère, mais qui n'aspirait qu'à de la douceur. Et ses joues se couvrirent de larmes poisseuses, de larmes douces et de larmes amères, de larmes véritables, de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu verser, de larmes qu'elle s'était refusées, de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder.</p><p>Ses larmes étaient chaudes. Elles roulaient sur ses joues, sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était là, les premières larmes qu'elle versait depuis le drame. Elle s'était toujours refusé cela, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour une réalité incertaine. Qui savait vraiment ce qu'il était advenu de Lissana ? Personne. Il n'y avait eu ni corps, ni indice. Rien. Rien de concret, juste des soupçons. Et cela avait réussi à faire flancher tout le monde. Mais pas elle. Elle avait tenu un long moment à espérer, à vouloir revoir sa sœur, à vouloir savoir si elle était véritablement morte. Elle avait tenu longtemps, très longtemps. Pour tout dire, elle avait tenu jusqu'à ce que son frère aille mieux. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait flanché, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle était tombée et que son existence était devenue douloureuse. Le jour où elle avait revu le sourire d'Elfman pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait basculé. Elle avait refoulé sa peine et sa haine, ses cris et ses larmes, elle avait enfermé tout cela dans une cellule de pierre. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait explosé, fissurée comme un vulgaire morceau de bois tendre.</p><p>Lentement, la salle reprit un semblant de vie, le temps avait paru s'arrêter alors qu'elle mettait ses sentiments à nus dans un unique cri. Sa douleur avait été entendue, enfin, enfin tout le monde comprenait. Enfin, tout le monde soufflait ; elle avait avoué sa peine. Tous restèrent cependant muets, troublés par cette violente déclaration, les bras suspendus au-dessus des assiettes, les verres toujours accrochés au bord des lèvres, le silence faisait maintenant entièrement place, comme si chacune des personnes n'était plus qu'un spectateur.</p><p>Luxus ne répondit rien à son cri, il ne protesta pas, il sembla même se calmer. Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder alors que ses joues se trempaient de larmes. Il eut un petit sourire, un poil satisfait et hautain. Puis, alors qu'un sanglot rocailleux s'échappait de la gorge de Mirajane, il passa son pouce sur la pommette de la jeune femme, effaçant grossièrement le sillon salé qui coulait à cet endroit. Doucement, la peau rugueuse de sa main se posa sur la joue de l'immaculée, comme une barrière à ses larmes. Mirajane ne voyait rien à travers ses pleurs, elle sentait simplement cette masse plus chaude contre son visage. Luxus avait toujours ce visage impassible et orgueilleux, cependant, on sentait qu'il tentait de réconforter ce petit être perdu, comme il le pouvait.</p><p>Lentement, sa main quitta sa joue pour se poser sur le haut de son crâne, dans une caresse maladroite. La main sur sa chevelure d'argent, il regardait cette petite chose larmoyante se perdre dans de gros sanglots douloureux. Mirajane était droite, les yeux remplis d'eau, les membres tremblants, le regard perdu dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il pressa son pouce contre le front de la jeune femme, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils se regardèrent, ils ne firent que ça. Le silence pesait comme une nappe de plomb dans la salle, personne n'osait rien dire, rien avouer. Du silence et des larmes, voilà ce qu'était ce moment. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse réelle dans cet instant, juste deux personnes égarées et incomprises qui refusaient de se comprendre. Deux âmes idiotes qui ne pouvaient pas voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez, mais qui, malgré cela, se soutenaient l'une et l'autre.</p><p>Luxus appuya ses doigts sur la tête de la jeune avant de l'attirer vers lui, passant son autre main dans son dos.</p><p>« Je ne ferais ça qu'une fois. » Lui souffla-t-il.</p><p>Mirajane hocha la tête en agrippant ses mains livides au haut de l'homme. Elle pressa sa joue contre sa clavicule, le visage humide de tristesse. Là, elle sentait battre un autre cœur que le sien, comme un appel à la vie. Une autre mélodie, quelque chose de nouveau, de fort, de vivant. Le cœur de Luxus pulsait avec force, s'accrochant frénétiquement à cette vie si fragile et si éphémère. Il offrait une nouvelle onde vivace à chaque battement, une décharge de vigueur à leurs deux corps. Cet organe s'agitait pour deux personnes, pour maintenir la paix entre deux êtres perdus. Pour les faire respirer, pour cette fois, ensemble.</p><p>Mirajane s'effondra dans ses bras sous le poids de ses larmes. Noël n'était plus, c'était maintenant le jour de sa libération.</p>
<hr/><p>La neige tombait. Doucement, légère et rêveuse, elle tombait avec un incroyable calme. Elle tombait sans faire attention aux vivants qui s'agitaient en la voyant descendre sans contrainte. Les rues étaient toujours autant animées, mais ce n'était rien pour Mirajane, elle regardait le ciel, la tête renversée en arrière, sans jamais se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur son visage, quittant ses longs cils pour glisser vers ses tempes.</p><p>« Mirajane, mets-y un peu du tien ou je vais te lâcher. »</p><p>La jeune femme soupira en se redressant doucement. Luxus la portait, une main glissée derrière ses épaules, l'autre sous ses cuisses. Elle était incapable de faire un pas, elle pouvait à peine prononcer un mot. Elle pouvait simplement pleurer, pleurer encore et encore.<br/>
Elle passa un bras autour de la nuque de l'homme pour maintenir son appui, plongeant son nez dans le creux de sa mâchoire en répandant quelques larmes contre son cou. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait été en colère, frustrée, désarçonnée, surprise, incroyablement mal. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, elle était calme, passive. Elle n'avait plus besoin de crier, de s'exprimer. Alors, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.</p><p>« Tes larmes sont froides. C'est désagréable. »</p><p>Elle ne pouvait que confirmer. Ses larmes étaient froides, vidées de sensations et de sentiments, privées de leur chaleur. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus ses larmes. Elle avait perdu cette odieuse colère qui brûlait son être, ce désespoir qui engloutissait son âme dans de sombres flots tumultueux et ce maigre espoir qui battait faiblement sous les couches épaisses de ses sentiments. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout.</p><p>« Pardon. » Croassa-t-elle.</p><p>Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, continuant à avancer dans le froid. Il ignorait le regard surpris et les œillades des passants alors que Mirajane s'accrochait à son col, laissant glisser d'autres larmes gelées contre sa peau. Il réprima un frisson, dérangé par la température peu conventionnelle de son chagrin.</p><p>L'immaculée se sentait étrangement vidée, comme si elle flottait, comme si ça douleur avait arrêté de la tirailler. Elle ne ressentait rien, elle n'avait pas mal, elle n'était pas non plus heureuse. Elle était simplement anesthésiée à tout sentiment. Vidée de sens et d'envie. Ni morte, ni vivante. Elle nageait entre deux eaux.</p><p>La neige tombait toujours, les précieux cristaux virevoltaient doucement autour d'eux. Mirajane regardait ces flocons se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son porteur, insensible à ces petites choses. Il l'avait giflé. C'était la sensation qu'elle avait eue. Luxus l'avait réveillé, il avait arraché son cœur avec ses mots et avait dévoré sa solitude d'un seul mouvement. Il l'avait fait saigner, il l'avait brutalisé, mais grâce à cela, elle avait pu apercevoir un fond de vérité. Elle avait pu comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Il avait craché un venin amer à sa figure qui s'était insinué dans son être, rampé sous sa peau pour brûler sa colère et sa peine avant de la libérer, tel un sérum de vérité. Il avait été sa lumière, il avait proscrit les ombres ténébreuses qui s'amusaient à la hanter. Il avait arraché à son être son obscurité et l'avait aveuglé avec des paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne des oreilles et qu'elle comprenne : elle n'était définitivement pas seule. Et elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de souffrir ainsi.</p>
<hr/><p>Il la déposa lentement devant sa porte, faisant attention à ce que ses pieds soient bien posés au sol.</p><p>« Mirajane, rentre et va te coucher. »</p><p>Luxus desserra son emprise sur la taille de la jeune femme ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber immédiatement. Mirajane le regardait sans vraiment comprendre, assise dans la neige, se maintenant droite avec difficulté. Elle avait toujours deux sillons humides creusés le long de ses joues, incapable de les arrêter ou de les effacer.</p><p>Alors que Luxus la fixait d'un air navré et agacé, vraisemblablement pressé de rentrer se coucher, l'immaculée lâcha un nouveau sanglot en se recroquevillant lentement sur elle-même. Elle n'était pas prête à être toute seule, elle avait peur que la douleur revienne s'il partait. Et si une voix perfide restaurait son chaos intérieur ? Et si la paix décidait de se déchirer pour dévoiler une souffrance plus intense encore à ce qu'elle avait connu ? Il fallait qu'il reste, juste pour cette fois, juste pour cette unique fois. Elle ne lui demanderait plus rien après. Plus jamais rien.</p><p>« S'il te plaît... » Lâcha-t-elle, les cheveux devant son visage.</p><p>Mirajane entendit le jeune homme soupirer avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour tâter les poches de son manteau. Il prit quelques secondes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un trousseau de clés, et se redressa immédiatement pour ouvrir la porte. Il agrippa ensuite Mirajane par la taille afin de la redresser et s'aventura dans la maisonnée avec cet être claudiquant.</p><p>Au bout d'un temps, grâce aux indications brèves mais efficaces de Mirajane, il trouva la chambre de la jeune femme. Il poussa la porte en grand et se figea en découvrant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas allumé de lumière, mais celle de la nuit suffisait largement à éclairer la scène. Il régnait ici un bazar sans nom, un capharnaüm ahurissant, dans de telles proportions qu'il doutait que cela soit vrai. Des piles de vêtements enflaient ici et là, une odeur âcre de renfermé régnait dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être vrai. Comment un tel bazar pouvait-il prendre naissance ?</p><p>Le jeune homme souffle, ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la surprise était passée, il s'avança dans la pièce. Luxus posa la poupée de chiffon qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur le lit, lui ôta son manteau et ses bottes trempés de neige. Il se rendit aussi compte que son bas était gorgé de flocons liquides. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à déboutonner le jean de l'immaculée, tirant d'un coup sec sur celui-ci, sans que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Sous la lumière de l'extérieur, il avait une vision horrible de ses membres inférieurs. Des ombres creuses se formaient sur ses jambes, ses os se montraient saillants au niveau des genoux, sa chair était maigre. Luxus se figea une nouvelle fois face à cette vision. Ces jambes semblaient si fragiles, si cassantes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait les briser s'il les effleurait. Doucement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux. Il n'était plus vraiment maître de ses mouvements, aussi, il n'avait pas contrôlé ses mains. Mais il sentait sous ses doigts les os proéminents de l'immaculée, elle n'avait pas chair, pas de muscles lui semblait-il. Juste des os. Des os pointus et bizarrement anguleux.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, le sortant immédiatement de sa rêverie.</p><p>Il ôta ses mains, comme si sa peau l'avait brûlé et lui dit d'un ton désinvolte :</p><p>« Rien... Allonge-toi. »</p><p>La jeune femme lui obéit immédiatement, posant doucement sa tête sur son oreiller molletonné.</p><p>« Bon, bonne nuit, Mirajane. » Dit-il en se détournant.</p><p>Elle attrapa son poignet avec une soudaine vivacité. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver seule, pas encore préparée à affronter la douleur si elle revenait. Mirajane ne pouvait pas encore retrouver sa solitude.</p><p>« Non... Reste, s'il te plaît... Reste... »</p><p>Une énième larme perla sous sa paupière avant de courir jusqu'à son oreiller. Luxus la regarda pendant un long moment, scrutant cette petite enveloppe faible et tremblante. Finalement, il se résigna, ôta son manteau, contourna le lit et s'y installa en envoyant valser ses bottes pour y passer la nuit. Et il se promit de partir dès le petit matin.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Elle se redressa d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts. Certainement avait-elle fait ce mouvement trop rapidement puisqu'elle se retrouva à tanguer dangereusement alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour rester bien droite et éviter de s'effondrer sur ses oreillers.</p><p>Après un temps, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, toujours désordonnée, toujours aussi insalubre, toujours aussi impersonnelle. Cependant, il y avait un changement dans cet amas de vêtements à ses pieds. Un épais manteau bordé de fourrure trônait sur le haut. Un étrange pressentiment s'insinua dans ses entrailles, se tortillant frénétiquement contre son estomac. Mirajane se retourna doucement, puis se figea.<br/>
Luxus était là, endormi comme un enfant heureux. La bouche entrouverte, la respiration calme et quasi-silencieuse, le visage détendu.</p><p>Mirajane se mit sur pieds d'un bond. Un singulier sentiment s'écoulait dans sa gorge, froid et chaud en même temps. Bizarre. Elle restait droite fixant sa chambre d'un œil angoissé. C'était étrange, elle sentait l'oscillation de cette sensation dans son ventre sans parvenir à l'identifier. Luxus était dans son lit, sans chaussure, sans manteau, détendu et étalé sur le matelas. Elle avait dormi à ses côtés, simplement vêtue de son pull et de ses sous-vêtements. Où était son jean ? Son regard tomba sur celui-ci, trempée, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes maigres et un sursaut parcouru sa poitrine. Ça y était, elle avait un nom pour cette étrange sensation : la honte. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était devenue après des mois à s'enfermer dans un deuil trop douloureux. Elle avait honte de cette chambre dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. Elle avait honte de son corps maigre et malade qui faisait peur à voir. Mirajane avait honte. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était.</p><p>Elle se dirigea précipitamment jusqu'à la sortie, en titubant, elle prit soin de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. Mirajane s'arrêta une seconde, le cœur palpitant de cet ancien sentiment. Elle se sentait laide, mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Elle n'était plus elle, l'ancienne Mirajane combative et acerbe. Elle n'était plus non plus cette fille à l'esprit mourant et sombre qu'avait engendré sa souffrance.</p><p>Qui était-elle alors ?</p><p>Mirajane expira longuement en fermant les yeux. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait. En l'espace d'une nuit, elle avait laissé tomber les dernières choses qu'elle gardait en elle, bonnes comme mauvaises. Comment trouver un chemin parmi ces décombres ?</p><p>Alors qu'elle restait debout à méditer, elle se dit qu'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Le plus rapidement possible. Mirajane se redressa et se tourna vers la droite, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la première porte à sa gauche.</p><p>Là, c'était la chambre de Lissana, le sanctuaire sacré qu'elle allait – qu'elle devait – profaner aujourd'hui. C'était un besoin qu'elle devait endosser, le premier pas peut-être vers une autre vie, vers un renouveau. Elle arriva face à la cloison condamnée depuis des mois. Doucement, elle poussa la poignée, le dos tendu d'appréhension. Qu'allait-elle découvrir derrière cette porte ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps...<br/>
Rien n'avait changé, il semblait que la chambre venait à peine d'être quittée. Les bijoux et les colifichets de sa sœur étaient toujours renversés sur sa commode, son lit était fait à la va-vite, deux paires de chaussures traînait au pied de sa table de chevet ; comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Mais surtout, il régnait dans la pièce l'entêtante odeur de son parfum. Elle était subtile et discrète, mais bien présente. Cette odeur lui rappelait vaguement celle des lys caressés par l'air salin venant de la mer, salée et fraîche, douce. Cet arôme capiteux montait à ses narines sans qu'elle ne pût l'arrêter et, l'espace d'un instant, elle crût sentir la présence de Lissana à ses côtés. En fermant les yeux, elle était persuadée que l'illusion semblerait vraie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne le fit pas. Mirajane ne voulait pas d'une Lissana factice puisque la véritable était morte, elle ne voulait plus vivre comme si elle était encore présente. Sa sœur n'était plus de ce monde, elle avait décidé de l'accepter.</p><p>Doucement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la commode en chêne, recouverte de babioles, de dessins et de bijoux. L'immaculée avait l'intention de dire adieu à sa sœur, une seule et ultime fois, à travers ces brides de vie disposées ici et là, à l'intérieur de cette chambre.</p><p>Elle passa sa main sur cet amas d'objets, effaçant légèrement la couche de poussière qui s'était placée là. Mirajane saisit un dessin au hasard, attendrie par les courbes hésitantes et enfantines couchées sur la feuille.<br/>
Il y était représenté trois personnes, que Mirajane reconnue comme Lissana, Elfman et elle-même. Les formes étaient simplistes, les couleurs aussi, cependant, la jeune femme trouva ce gribouillis – puisqu'il pouvait être considéré comme tel – admirable. Elle resta de longue seconde à fixer cette feuille de papier avant de remarquer qu'il était écrit, à moitié effacé dans un coin de la feuille : « J'aime grand frère et grande sœur ! ». Le sourire de l'immaculée se mit à trembler, son souffle fut emprisonné dans sa gorge et un sanglot discret dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres.<br/>
Une larme roula le long de sa joue, brillante et triste. Elle aimait Lissana, même disparue, même morte, elle aimait sa sœur. C'était une chose inscrite dans son code génétique et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mirajane aimait sa sœur. Plus que tout au monde.</p><p>Avec des gestes lents, elle reposa la feuille de papier et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode. Des hauts y étaient soigneusement rangés et pliés. La jeune femme se saisit d'un pull en laine blanc, doux et moelleux au toucher. À mesure qu'elle approchait le vêtement de son visage, elle sentait l'odeur de Lissana se renforcer dans ses narines. Et lorsque sa joue humide se posa contre le tissu, elle crût, sans même pouvoir le contrôler, qu'elle tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Alors, un flot indomptable d'eau se déversa de ses yeux, accompagné de soubresauts bruyants et de souvenirs nostalgiques.</p><p>« Mirajane ? »</p><p>La voix grave de Luxus résonna depuis l'entrée de la pièce. La jeune femme avait enfoui son visage entier dans le haut rempli d'odeur, les narines chatouillées par la laine, elle ne prit aucunement la peine de se détourner pour regarder son interlocuteur et continua à pleurer dans ce pull.</p><p>Ainsi, elle fut la première surprise lorsque deux bras entourèrent ses épaules et qu'un torse musclé se pressa contre son épaule. Luxus ne dit rien, il ne tenta pas de justifier son geste et posa simplement une main sur la chevelure argentée, défaite par la nuit.</p><p>« Tu as dit que tu ne le ferais qu'une fois... » Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne en marmonnant :</p><p>« Tais-toi, Strauss. »</p><p>Et ils ne bougèrent plus, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de la jeune femme se calmèrent pour laisser place au silence d'une journée enneigée.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>Quelques mois plus tard...</em>
  </p><p>Elle releva un morceau de sa robe, dévoilant une jambe pâle et soyeuse, véritable invitation au toucher, et commença l'ascension des escaliers avec lenteur. Elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, au-dessus de sa tête, un imposant plateau de bois, chargé de nourriture et de chopes remplies de bière. Tout cela tenait en place à l'aide d'un équilibre douteux et fragile, mais Mirajane n'y faisait pas attention, elle était douée pour ce travail.<br/>
Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle se pressa d'une démarche rapide et chaloupée, jaugeant la salle d'un regard par-dessous ses cils. Rapidement, et avec des grands gestes élégants, elle déposa sur les tables et dans les mains des mages les éléments perchés sur son plateau. Elle tournait sur elle-même, se détournait des conversations pour en accueillir d'autres au creux de son oreille, la jeune femme s'élançait à travers l'étage pour récupérer commandes et demandes. Une fois que son plateau fut libre, elle dégringola enfin les marches avec une certaine précipitation et disparut dans la cuisine.<br/>
Et alors qu'elle avait exécuté tout cela, on avait cessé de l'observer, d'admirer sa vigueur et son sourire, son agilité à la tâche de serveuse, sa beauté qui ne faiblissait jamais. Elle était jalousée, elle était adorée, elle était aimée. La personne perdue et qui n'aspirait que de l'empathie avait disparu, balayée par un sourire éclatant. Mirajane était devenue une personne nouvelle, comme elle l'avait voulu.<br/>
Si nouvelle que Luxus ne reconnaissait plus en elle la jeune femme désespérée d'il y avait quelques mois. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.<br/>
Lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de l'observer, avec une certaine fierté qu'il cachait au fond de son cœur. C'était grâce à lui si elle était-ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mirajane avait repris des formes – qui n'étaient en rien désagréables à fixer – et des couleurs, bien que son teint opalin n'abandonne jamais sa chair. Elle était bien plus jolie, plus désirable aussi. Le jeune homme avait même entendu dire qu'elle comptait postuler pour être la tête d'affiche du plus grand magasine du Royaume. Elle se reforgeait, pour tout dire.</p><p>Luxus sourit à ces pensées, puis se leva les mains dans les poches, tandis que Mirajane sortait de la cuisine, les bras chargés de victuailles. Alors que Luxus allait se détourner pour sortir de la guilde, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Luxus eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son sourire amusé et ses yeux rieurs à son intention, auxquels il accorda un signe de tête et une moue amusée avant qu'il ne se détourne.</p><p>Mirajane se contenta de cette réponse brève, et pressa le pas, reprenant le cours de sa journée, de ce quotidien monotone et calme qu'elle appréciait tant.</p><p>Bientôt, ce sera Noël et elle profitera de cette occasion pour demander un peu plus à Luxus qu'un simple signe de tête pour réponse à son sourire. Mais Mirajane avait encore du temps, et pour le moment, elle pouvait le laisser filer de la sorte.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>